


Mallory Atkins and her dog Sherbert

by TheEverlastingAdventurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Zoophilia, beastality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingAdventurer/pseuds/TheEverlastingAdventurer
Summary: Mallory Atkins is a horny and cock hungry 20 year old who wants nothing but to get pregnant by the one she loves most. And... Unfortunately, the one that she loves most is her 8 year old brown Great Dane that the family named Sherbert. Mallory has many way dreams of her dog, but then one night, her dreams come true.





	Mallory Atkins and her dog Sherbert

**Claimer: I own these characters, no one else does.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Mallory** _

I opened my eyes to the sound of scratching at my door. It was still nighttime, and I was still naked and in my bed sleeping. My pussy was wet, because I was having a wet dream of my dog, Sherbert, pounding my virgin pussy with his thick dog cock while his dog balls kept slapping my ass as he cummed in me and fill my womb up to the brim with his thick dog seed.

I had been in love with Sherbert for a long time now. So long that I now wanted him to fuck me hard and good. Sherbert was a brown Great Dane, and his cock was big when it got erected every time he saw me. Like, his cock was easily 14 inches long and about half as thick. And… His balls were the size of tennis balls. My parents did not get him neutered because I begged them not to (guess why I told them that) and I told them it was a sin. My parents listened to me, so now I have a chance to have my dog fuck my pussy and fill my womb with his dog seed.

Knowing that Sherbert was at the door, I threw back the covers, got out of bed stark naked, the moonlight glistening off my beautiful naked body, went to the door and opened it. As my giant brown dog trotted in, I went to my bed, laid down on my back, and spread my legs, opening my virgin and wet pussy lips with the moonlight aimed straight at my pussy opening while glistening off my pussy juices.

Sherbert looked toward me and stopped, and then I knew he saw my pretty pink pussy pulsing with arousal while leaking pre-cum. In the dark, I could see Sherbert's cock coming out of its sheath. It grew, and grew, and grew till it reached 14 inches long and 7 inches thick. Looking at that my dog's giant cock made my pussy soaking wet, so I moaned "Come, Sherbert. Come into bed with me and shove that big and thick cock in my tight and virgin pussy."

Amazed, Sherbert actually knew what I was planning here. With one strong leap, he jumped straight in my bed and onto my body, towering over me as I stared at his big, long, slimy, and thick monster cock up close. I reached toward his cock, grasped it, and gasped. It was steel hard and ready to fuck. Also… Very slimy, but I didn't care. I just wanted my dog's cock pounding the fuck out of my pussy until I couldn't move my legs for a whole week.

"Sherbert." I moaned, positioning his dog cock at the entrance of my pussy, "Lay down."

My dog obeyed and laid his body on my body with his big and thick cock head pressed up against my tight, virgin, and wet pussy lips.

"Sherbert." I moaned, looking up at my dog as he looked down at me. "I want you… Need you inside me. Shove your thick cock in my wet and virgin pussy and take my virginity! Claim my pussy and make me yours!"

Sherbert bent his head down and licked my face, and as he did, he thrusted forward and, in a moment of pain and pleasure, I felt his big, hard, long, slimy, and thick cock enter my hot, moist, tight, virgin, warm, wet pussy and shredded my maidenhood. Tears of joy and pain seeped into my eyes when I arched my my back and moaned as I felt my hymen break by my own dog's cock.

"Oh, Sherbert!" I moaned as my dog slid his cock deeper inside my pussy, forcing his cock head past my cervix and straight into my womb. "You feel so good inside! You cock fills my pussy up so good! Please, Sherbert! Pound my pussy with your dog cock! Fuck me HARD!"

Sherbert bent down and licked my face again, and as he did, he started to slowly thrust into me with long and loving strokes.

"Oh, God!" I moaned, arching my back as my dog slowly fucked me. "Sherbert! Please! Fuck me hard and good! I want you to POUND my pussy!"

My dog got the message and increased the pace of him thrusting his cock in and out of my pussy. I arched my back and moaned as my dog pounded my pussy with his cock. Waves of pleaser flooded through my body from the pounding my dog was giving my pussy with his cock.

"Oh oh oh oh!" I moaned as my dog drove his cock deeper in my pussy, so deep that everytime he thrusted into me, his cock head hit the back of my womb. "Sherbert! Harder!"

My dog granted my request and fucked me harder. My whole body was moving back and forth as my dog pumped his cock in and out of my pussy, let alone my boobs, which were bouncing up and down. I could also feel and hear my dog's big balls slap my ass every time he thrusted his cock deep in my pussy.

After about 10 minutes of my dog fucking me hard, I felt like I was going to cum.

"Sherbert!" I moaned. "I'm going to cum!"

My dog seemed to like that, causing he started to thrust faster.

"I'm… CUMMING!" I moaned as I cummed hard, soaking my dog's dick with my cum.

Sherbert started thrusting faster, and I knew what was going was about to cum.

"Sherbert!" I moaned as my dog fucked me harder. "Cum in me! Fill my womb with your dog seed! Yeeeeeeesssssssss!"

My dog gave one last deep thrust into me, sinking completely into me, pushing his whole cock head into my womb, and with a groan, he let himself go. I moaned in delight as I felt my dog's creamy, fertile, hot, potent, and thick seed shoot straight into my eagar and fertile womb.

"Oh, Sherbert!" I moaned as I felt my womb swelling as it was filling with my dog's seed, which kept on pumping into my pussy, painting my walls white with his semen. "Don't stop cumming in my pussy! Fill my womb with your dog seed and impregnate me! I want to have your babies, your pups!"

My dog didn't stop cumming for about 15 more seconds, which was enough time for him to fill up my pussy and womb up to the brim with his cum.

"Let's sleep, Sherbert." I moaned, feeling my dog's seed swirling around in my womb, his sperm trying to find my eggs so they can fertilize together. "But keep your cock in my pussy. I want to make sure you get me pregnant with your seed."

Sherbert bent his face down again, licked my face for a third time, settled his head in the crook of my neck, and fell asleep. I followed shortly after, and the last thing I remembered was my dog's thick cock buried up to his hilt in my tight and battered pussy with his whole cock head and part of his shaft in my dog seed filled womb.

**A/N: Okay, this is a new type of story. Also, these are my own characters. Tell me what you think of this new type of story. Please favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
